Connectors for connecting electrical conductors are known. Two conductors are often connected to one another by plugging together. In the high voltage and/or high current range, however, plug connections are often impractical since solid conductors are frequently used; the only known plug connectors are inadequate for solid conductors. Screw connections are used for connecting at least one conductor rail or cable lug to a different conductor. For example, a cable lug with an opening for a screw can be screwed to a conductor rail or a second cable lug. In this case, either a screw projects through the cable lug and is screwed to a pressing nut in the conductor rail, or the screw projects through both parts and is provided with a nut so that the conductor rail and the cable lug are clamped between screw head and nut. Similar connections are used if two conductor rails or two cable lugs are to be connected to one another.
Known screw connections for conductors are complex and have a number of disadvantages. For example, screws and/or nuts can get lost during connection or detachment of the conductors. A screw also might not be able to be fully unscrewed from both conductors; once the screw arrives at the end of maximum travel, it may fully penetrate through one of the two conductors and at the same time be still partially arranged in the other conductor. This makes it more difficult or even impossible to detach the two conductors from one another. A further known disadvantage is that at least one of the two conductors is often only protected insufficiently or not at all from contact and can therefore endanger the safety of a person handling at least one of the conductors.